First Impressions
Chapter 1-50 reasons why we love Thunderclan Wind was in the forest, he felt like singing about Thunderclan, it was just his personality, so he thought up quickly Hmmmm, I know just what to say! "Thunderclan! Thunderclan! Thunderclan is a really nice clan!" "Even though I'm your prisoner you give me food, and it doesn't taste like Riverclan food!" "Voles with Squirrels always taste so good!" "It'd be heaven for a old cat, yeah that's Thunderclan!" It started out as a compliment.... But then it turned into a rant. "Tell me, how is it that Thunderclan cats are so stern? Your crushing me with your intimadation!" "My smallness causes me to openly whine out of fear. Your she-cats terrify me!" "Is it the norm to catch a rabbit and whack it on some cats head?" "Please don't come to my clan in large mobs! Thunderclan cats are scary!" "Even the she-cats from Thunderclan are stronger then I am!" Wind finished and looked around, he had the feeling he was being watched, but there was no one there, he mewed to himself "And that's what I mean!" Chapter 2- Not enough Food ﻿Thunder was in deep thought Man... The war may be over, but Star is asking a fancy price when they lost! So Star asked Thunder if he could pay them poultices, even though Thunder didn't know what he was talking about. Thunder growled to himself Night and day every day, we make poultice after poultice! We send the food to Star and make more poultices! Ugh I feel like I'm going crazy! Thunder then looked around, the only thing he was glad about that Wind wasn't there to pester him all the time. He didn't seem him much anymore since the war ended. "Wind was a strange guy." he muttered to himself What he didn't realise was that Wind was behind him looking around. "Germany! Help me, my clan is running out of food!" Wind yelled out in his sqeaky mew, surprising Thunder. Thunder looked at him then pushed him out of the den, he was sent rolling to the bush. Thunder growled "Don't come over here again! I'm trying to pay stupid Star!" Wind came back in "W-Wait! Please hear me out, my clan is worse off! We barely have food to eat! I don't care if it's really horrible or I don't get paid much food!" Thunder stopped and looked at him. A Bit Later Wind sends a message Dear big brother , I've started helping out at Thunderclan. Don't be surprised when I tell you this, I get 4 pounds of food! But... A mag-pie costs 3.20 pounds isn't that crazy? Thunder recieved A shield of ruin ﻿'Time passed, then it was another clan battle' A cat spoke quickly to another warrior "Thunderclan is strong, they kick those whiskered cats around with unstoppable force." Wind was listening to the two toms, getting angry "What?! He attacked big brother France again? That brawny mouse-brain!" But Thunder, who was also listening, mewed "At this rate, the day I pull out all of Stars whiskers will come soon!" But a warrior came up from behind Thunder "Thunder! We have a problem! Windclan has become Thunderclans ally!" Thunder looked at the tom with a look of despair. Wind came up from behind Thunder "Thunder! From today on I'm now your ally!" he drifted off "I hope we'll work together weeeeeeeell" Thunder pushed him out of the den, this time making him roll down a hill. But he ended up getting knocked back to Thunderclan by a Heatherclan cat. Wind peeked into the den "Thunder, Heather kicked my tail and I was thrown back here!" he mewed and twitched his whiskers Thunder growled at him "Don't come here! What are you after?" "I came to become friends with you! Lets make an alliance!" Wind mewed "Since I was always ruled by someone, I've always longed for friends!" Thunder looked at him confused. "When I'm in a pinch, you can help me. And when you're in a pinch, I'll help you!" he mewed excited. Thunder mewed curiously "Friends.... Huh?" he continued "Since I don't have friends, either, I don't know much about it, but..." he drifted off. Thunder sat down "I see! Sounds okay!" he shrugged. And Wind mewed "Yep! We're friends!" Nice To Meet You! I'm Silver! (Epilogue) Thunder and Wind were talking when they saw a tom under a pink flowering tree. Silver turned and mewed in a calm voice "Pleased to meet you." Category:Fan Fictions Category:Birdpaw's Fanfictions